warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan Allegiances
You may only rp up to two cats and yes, that is for each clan. Rp pages are not up yet! So just wait. '' ''Most of the names I got were from my blog so thank you all who posted names, that was greatly appreciated ''WindClan 'Leader Stonestar- Golden tabby tom with blue eyes 'Deputy ' Petalwhisker- White she-cat with light brown patches 'Apprentice '''Bouncepaw (Light flecked grey she-cat with bright amber eyes) 'Warriors Snakescar- black tom with a huge scar down his flank Smokefoot- Dark ginger tom with a grey paw Apprentice Mudpaw (Brown tabby tom) Dustymoon- Tortioshell tom with pale green eyes Gingerwater- ginger she-cat with green eyes Silverstem- Silvery grey-blue tabby she-cat Stormpelt- light grey tom with light yellow eyes and a scar on the right side of his face Barkclaw- Dusky golden she-cat with long claws and firey amber eyes Brightstorm- White she-cat with bright green eyes Cloverflame- Reddish brown tom Apprentice 'Littlepaw (Little fallow brown she-cat with yellow eyes) 'Queens Shinefrost- Pretty white she-cat with very light grey spots (Mother to Breezekit and Grasskit) 'Elders' Lakepelt- Dappled she-cat with white tipped tail 'Medicine Cat ' Snowfeather- snowy white she-cat with pale blue eyes ''RiverClan 'Leader' Dovestar- creamy brown she-cat with white under-belly and lavender-colored eyes 'Deputy' Ferntail- White she-cat with a grey tail and pale green eyes 'Warriors' Hawkberry- Muscular light golden tabby tom with sharp amber eyes Thistledust- spiky orange she-cat with wide amber eyes '''Apprentice '''Medowpaw (Tortioseshell she-cat with little green eyes) Webfur- very dark grey tabby tom with two scars on flank Spiderclaw- Jet black tom with odd red eyes and long claws '''Apprentice '''Blackpaw (Jet black tom with intense green eyes) Goldensky- Golden tabby she-cat Waterpelt-sand-coloured tom with lighter flecks and stripes Foxwhisker- Dark grey tom with ginger streaks and amber eyes '''Apprentice '''Sloepaw (Pretty very light grey she-cat with ice blue eyes) 'Queens' Dappleheart- Tortioseshell she-cat with white under-belly (Expecting kits) Fishleap- Lithe gingery brown she-cat (Mother to Leapkit) 'Elders' Bramblenose- Reedtail- 'Medicine Cat' Smallpelt- Black tom with white under-belly and tipped tail '''Apprentice '''Larkwing- Dark reddish brown she-cat ThunderClan 'Leader' Heatherstar- heather-colored she-cat with ice blue eyes 'Deputy' Ravenclaw-Grey she-cat with lighter flecks and yellow eyes 'Warriors' Ashpool- light silver grey tom with amber eyes Tigerstripe- dark brown tabby tom with very dark brown stripes '''Apprentice: '''Copperpaw (Brown tabby she-cat with a copper-colored tail) Redfern- Eaglecall- '''Apperentice:' Greypaw (Solid grey tom with leaf-green eyes) Owlflight- Runningbreeze- 'Queens' Poppymist- Squirrelfur- 'Elders' Goldheart- 'Medicine cat' Rainstream- Pretty young grey she-cat with white tipped tail and patches ShadowClan 'Leader' Darkstar- 'Deputy' Swanflight- 'Warriors' Longscar- Nightblossom- Addertail-Orange tom with a white tail Silverfur- Silver she-cat with pale green eyes Apprentice 'Vinepaw (Lithe light creamy brown tabby tom) Willowtail- Light brown dappled she-cat with white paws Tigerblaze- dark creamy brown tom Icetalon- white tom with blue eyes 'Queens Shimmersong- lightly striped grey tabby with dark green eyes Swallowtail- grey and white she-cat with pale blue eyes 'Elders ' Toadsplash- Acornleaf- 'Medicine Cat ' Falconswoop- lithe hazel-colored she-cat with bright green eyes '''Apprentice '''Burrpelt- Brown and white long-haired she-cat with an always messy pelt Category:FanClan Allegiances Category:Littlewillow's Allegiances Category:Littlewillow's Fanfic